


Just Say Yes

by markling_jin



Category: AOMG, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles, Male-Female Friendship, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Sad, Sad Ending, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markling_jin/pseuds/markling_jin
Summary: Dating the number one trendsetter in the K-HIPHOP industry has been nothing but a dream for you. Many fans have said that the two of you are on the fast-track to getting married in the future----especially after seeing this elegant promise ring resting on your left ring finger. Most of your colleagues are already gushing and saying that your marriage to Lee Seonghwa AKA GRAY would be one to remember. Just thinking about wearing the signature white dress and seeing him in his black suit sent butterflies in your stomach! The only problem was----there’s a certain someone who you share unfinished business with.





	Just Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Do not repost, plagiarize, and/or translate my content without my permission. All of my works are written by yours truly, and if I see any form of copyright infringement, I will not hesitate to take legal action. Thank you.

Strong aromas invade your nostrils. A set of expensive headphones rest on your precious head. The meaningful lyrics—that contain your most hidden feelings about a certain someone—are front and center on the monitor.

A happy yet haunting instrumental fills your ears as you wait for the right count before singing the first line.

The softness in your vocals compliments the song well. The raw emotion that is visible adds on to the overall feeling of the song.

Finding yourself bobbing to the rap, that a friend and colleague of your long-time boyfriend has previously done, you feel your chest tighten just a bit.

Your heart skips a beat whenever you hear the line,

            “ _I need you…”_

At first, your boyfriend, Seonghwa, pops into your mind but then, a familiar face soon replaces it. A face that has been appearing everywhere your eyes went.

One of the many downsides to being close friends with a member of a rising popular group.

Humming along to the instrumental, you lean up to the mic and wait a couple of seconds before singing the last line.

You wait for the okay from your producer before taking off the headset. You smooth out any fly away hair as you exit from the booth.

Just as you open your mouth to ask how this recording went, your eyes flash with excitement. A tiny squeal emits from your lips with a smile so bright that it is incredibly blinding.

A deep chuckle comes out of the man you wind up throwing your arms around; his strong hands rest on your lower back.

            “Well shit, if I knew you were going to be this happy to see me, then I would’ve taken a break sooner.” The person says before sweetly pecking your lips.

Your head shakes slightly as you interlock your fingers behind his neck.

            “One, I’m almost certain you’ve forgotten that I was coming to AOMG to record my part for that OST. Two, I didn’t think my presence alone would get you out of GRAYGROUND, Seonghwa.” You reply with a grin.

This time, it’s Seonghwa’s turn to shake his head.

            “Baby girl, your presence leaves me breathless so naturally, it will get me out of my dim dungeon.” He kisses your lips sweetly once more.

A soft chuckle exits your mouth as you release your loving hold on him.

Seonghwa laces his fingers with yours as he directs you to the couch where the two of you will listen to the playback.

The familiar beginning echoes throughout the studio. Your vocals seduce your boyfriend as you see a familiar gleam in his eyes. This borderline scary expression he obtains whenever he is a part of the music making process. He has an eye for talent and as always—it shows.

Seonghwa continues to bob the soothing music; your soft yet powerful voice warms his heart and fuels his love for you even more.

He can honestly feel his heart skip a beat whenever hears a certain phrase.

            “ _I need you…”_

Never once, during his entire time of dating you, has he ever you heard you say that.

He has always known how independent you can be, and it’s quite a rarity for you to rely on him.

Yet…

That never stops him from spoiling you rotten.

Before entering a relationship with you, he always spent his money on himself. He filled his closet with designer brands that his hard-earned cash could buy.

However, as time goes by, Seonghwa had become lonely.

Luckily…the Gods of Romance decide to take pity and bless him with you…

_Executing your daily vocal warmups, your eyes remain focus one of the tiles as the stylists make sure you are stage ready, from head-to-toe._

_Your head tilts up just a bit as the makeup artist applies a pleasing shade of pink onto your lips. You lightly smack them together, making sure the lipstick is applied evenly._

_Out of the corner of your eye, you see your manager and the rest of your members walk in with crystal vases filled with the most gorgeous red-roses you have ever seen._

_Your immediate reaction is to chuckle as you know where those expensive roses have come from._

_“How did you manage to seduce him, Y/N?” You hear the youngest of your group ask._

_You open your mouth, but no words come out. You are just as confused as your “sisters”._

_“Well, it doesn’t matter how she seduced him, but the fact that she landed herself one of the trendiest producers in the K-HIPHOP industry.” Your leader states, looking at you with a playful smirk._

_The rest of your six-member group nod their heads, agreeing and teasing you until your cheeks burn from embarrassment._

_“Really, guys? Can we talk about something else? Besides, I haven’t even agreed to his coffee date request, so I didn’t “land” him.” You argue, pointing out the fact that you are still single and ready to mingle._

_The second oldest scoffs, yet still maintains a grin on her face._

_“Why haven’t you, anyway? It’s been almost a month since he asked you out on a date and quite frankly, our dorm is starting to smell like roses and it’s getting annoying.” She says, eyeing your special gift._

_Crap. She has a point. You rub the back of your neck, smiling awkwardly as you tell them the reason why you haven’t accepted his date proposal._

_Before Seonghwa had come into the picture, a certain dancer and rapper of the group BTS has captured your eyes, and the feelings are mutual._

_However, given the fact that the he is a still consider a rookie in the industry, the two of you decide that it’s best that you remain friends—and that’s it._

_While you both hate this arrangement, again—it’s for the best._

_Now, what’s stopping you from dating Seonghwa? One little date can’t hurt, right?_

_“I say you should at least go on the date and then decide from there.” Your leader advises. “I mean, I was there when Hoseok asked you out, and you had to unfortunately turn him down because of his newbie status, so I’m sure he would understand.” She adds._

_The rest of your group agrees, further solidifying your CEO’s decision to make her leader. She always knows what to do in any given situation, and you’re forever thankful for her advice._

_“Yeah, you’re right. One date shouldn’t hurt, and then I can decide what to do afterwards. I just hope Hoseok will understand.” You say; a sad smile graces your precious face._

Who would have thought that one little date will turn into many more dates and eventually, an almost three-year relationship?

Finding it odd that Seonghwa has been silent for more than three minutes, you wave your hand in front of his face.

            “Hello? Earth to GRAY!” You shout. Then, you turn towards his colleague. “I think he’s broken, so is Jay Park’s offer still on the table?” You joke, earning a cold glare from Seonghwa.

            “If you date my close friend, then I’ll date your leader.” He threatens; his eyes remain as tiny slits. Just a little bit more, then he will have his eyes closed. That’s how narrow his eyes are right now.

You can’t help but go, “awe”, as you wrap your arms around his neck and place a loving kiss on his soft cheek.

            “No need to be jealousy, hubby.” You flash your left ring finger. “The day you gave me this promise ring was also the day that I agree to be your wife one day.” You tell him with the warmest smile you have ever worn.

The smile you’re wearing, Seonghwa can swear that he’s seeing this holy aura radiating off you. You look like an angel sitting next to him; though, he always sees you as this angel, so today isn’t any different.

He gently grabs your left hand and places his warm lips on your promise ring.

            “And, I am the luckiest man on this Earth because you accepted it.” His thumb fiddles with the massive diamond. “Imagine, instead of that promise ring resting on your pretty little ring finger, you’re dawning the most luxurious, extravagant, breathtaking engagement ring.” He says as a soft smile slowly forms on his face.

You nearly choke on your saliva. Your eyes practically bulge. Honestly, you’re fine with the promise ring being your engagement ring. Your eyes quickly glance down, almost blinded by the humongous rock on your finger.

            “You don’t have to do that, babe.” You flash him a reassuring smile.

Seonghwa waves away your words, “Nonsense wifey! You deserve nothing but the best, and I’m gonna give it to you.”

            “I already have the best since I’m still happily with you.” You tell him before quickly knocking on the table, not wanting to jinx your relationship.

Seonghwa shakes his head with a smile and just as he’s about to say something to counterargue your point, his phone goes off.

He flashes an apologetic smile before taking the call.

You can faintly hear a colleague of his on the other end. From what you can make out, it seems that Seonghwa has been asked to help produce a song or two for the variety show, _Show Me the Money_. The joys of being the winning producer team.

Seonghwa absentmindedly caress the back of your hand, sneaking apologetic smiles your way.

You mouth, “It’s okay.”

You understand his position; it’s incredibly hard to turn down a chance to make music and get your message out there.

Ten minutes later, Seonghwa hangs up the call and notices you sitting next to the producer as the two of you discuss about any changes you want to make to the song.

            “I think it’s fine, babe.” You hear Seonghwa comment, placing a warm hand on your shoulder.

You glance up at him, “You sure? I think the hook can use a little more work. Like, I can portray more emotion during that part.”

An airy laughs emits from his lips as he kisses the top of your head.

            “Is this how you feel whenever I ask for your opinion on my work?” He questions, taking note of what time it is. It’s almost time for your nightly café date. “Actually, don’t answer that. It’s time for our nightly cup of coffee—well, hot chocolate in your case.”

A tiny blush creeps on your already rosy cheeks.

            “Wow, you actually remember about that seeing how you had to cancel the last two.” You tease, swiveling your chair around so your body faces his.

Seonghwa rubs the back of his neck as an awkward yet remorseful smile forms on his lips.

            “Yeah, I’m incredibly sorry that I had to cancel those two, but tonight is different! Tonight, you will have—”

Before he could finish his sentence, the sound of his phone going off interrupts.

He hangs his low as a depressing sigh slowly leaves his mouth. He shoots you a tiny smile before answering the call.

You try your hardest to maintain the comforting smile. You desire nothing more but to remain strong for him. You don’t want him to feel any guiltier than he already is.

Shortly after answering it, Seonghwa ends the call before shoving his phone in his back pocket.

You tilt your head; your warm gaze meets his sadden one.

            “Let me guess, they want you to start working immediately, and I have to go by myself.” You sigh loudly, resisting the urge to drop your smile.

Seonghwa finally meets your stare and nods.

            “Yep. I’m extremely sorry wifey. I swear that I will make it up to you.” He promises; his heart full of determination. He’s through with disappointing you. You have given up all your time for him when you’re allowed to. Now, it’s his turn.

You wave him off, maintaining the comforting smile that refuses to leave your face.

            “Don’t worry about it, babe. I’ll buy you a cup before heading home. Cool?” You tell him, grabbing your jacket from the chair and putting it on.

Seonghwa abruptly grabs your hand and kisses your knuckles.

            “Deal,” He pulls your body close to him; your chests touch one another, “I’m so glad that you finally decided to move in with me last month. Makes me look forward to going home now.” He finishes.

Your cheeks become even more flush. This man always knows how to make your heart flutter.

Nodding your head, you lean up and kiss him. The kiss intensifies as if neither one of you want to part ways for the night; however, you must. You have to let him get to work.

The sooner he starts on his music, the sooner he can return home to you. Always think positive when it comes to dating one of the most popular producers in the industry.

Seonghwa gives one last sweet peck before walking you to your car. Like the gentleman he is, he opens your door; though, the urge to escort you back inside the office is strong.

You mouth, “I love you,” to him before starting the engine and pulling out of the parking lot.

A sudden wave of sadness fills his body as he watches the car slowly disappear from his sight. Then, a romantic idea pops in his genius mind. Let’s just say—you have a thing for surprises.

Sprinkles of snowflakes land on your windshield. Tiny beams reflect on each water dot thanks to the traffic light.

Something about seeing the different colors mix with the droplets always manages to hypnotize you.

Luckily, the traffic light switches to green, giving you the okay to turn onto the street where the café is located at.

You pull into the parking lot and find an empty spot with ease. The spot you find is right in front the café window. There, you see a ton of people mingling and/or getting rather cozy with each other. Seeing couples love each other hit your heart, but you soon shake it off. No reason to be envious of others. Your boyfriend is working hard, and who knows? Maybe it’s their first time seeing their partner after a while. What right do you have to be jealous of them?

Easy.

You don’t.

Grabbing your beanie and scarf, you quickly put them on, not wanting to catch a cold from being exposed to the icy-cold conditions. You smooth out your hair, making sure that you look presentable, before exiting your vehicle.

Gotta love maintaining an idol-like image.

Sounds of snow crunching under your boots. Snow continues to float down from the cloud covered night sky. Tiny flakes land on your clothed body as your hand reaches for the cold metal handle.

You swiftly pull open the door and hurry inside; a wave of warmth crashes against your body. Your face tingles from the sudden sensation. The muscles finally unfreeze. Just in time for a few bystanders to acknowledge your presence.

You happily smile at them as you walk towards the order counter. Your eyes scan the different options; your mouth almost waters from the sight.

Do you want to play it safe and order your usual cup of hot chocolate?

The more you think about it, the more you do.

With a firm nod, you walk up to the counter and place your order. The cashier instantly recognizes you and courageously asks for a quick autograph.

You smile awkwardly yet display a tiny blush as his request is sudden. You quickly scribble your signature before hurrying out of the way.

You then take out of your phone and scroll through your Twitter feed. A faint smile creeps on your face when you see some of your members post pictures with their significant other. You can see the love in both their smile and eyes and just genuine happiness.

A sigh of content leaves your lips as you close out of the app. Just in time too. The barista announces your order as he places your mug of hot chocolate on a tray and pushes it out.

You happily thank him and the rest of the workers as you grab the tray. Your body turns. Your eyes scan for any open tables. Luckily, you find one by the window. Perfect.

You quickly make your way over there and take a sit. You shrug off your jacket and drape it over the back of your chair. You leave your beanie and scarf on, however, as it is a hassle to put them on—especially, if you’re in a hurry to make a quick getaway.

With excited hands, you wrap your semi-cold fingers around the piping hot mug; the warming sensations penetrates your skin. A fond smile displays on your face as you lift the mug towards your lips.

The steam hits your face as the comforting smell invades your nostrils.

Exhaling one more time, you place your mouth over the rim of the mug and tilt it slightly, careful not burn your tongue.

Yeah—it’s pointless. You still burn your tongue.

Your face crinkles as you quickly place the mug down and fan your burning tongue.

Seonghwa always warns you to be careful, but do you ever listen? No.

As you’re fanning your poor, injured tongue, you hear an obnoxious laugh. A laugh you know all too well.

            “You know...it’s not polite to laugh at your best friend who’s currently in pain, Hoseok…” You say, narrowing your eyes onto Hoseok.

            “Sorry, Y/N, but I couldn’t pass this up. I mean it’s rare for you to injure yourself since you’re _always_ careful.” Hoseok responds, stating an obvious point.

You can’t help but pout as you lean backwards in your seat.

            “I’m not always careful! I mean I did almost trip the other day on stage.” You argue.

Hoseok snorts, “No, you are and for the record, that was your youngest member who almost tripped. You grabbed her wrist before she could.” He argues back.

Instead of verbally responding, you crumple up a napkin and chuck it at him. Sadly, it didn’t reach him, resulting him in laughing even louder.

            “You are so damn annoying!” You shout; your tone is still friendly yet annoyed.

Hoseok coos and tells you to not be annoyed with him.

You ignore him as your eyes stare at your promise ring. Your thumb messes with it, feeling the cold rock.

Now, it’s Hoseok’s turn to pout and cross his arms. He loves to mimic your childish reaction since it always gets you talking to him.

However, something’s distracting you. Your eyes remain focus on your promise ring.

Your heart is missing the person who has given you that piece of jewelry—and Hoseok has taken notice.

This foreign emotion enters his heart. Something unexplainable makes his heart clench and his stomach do somersaults.

Jealousy takes over as he reaches over the table, practically knocking over your hot chocolate, and grabs your left hand.

Your body jolts forward. Your eyes widen as this rough side to your best friend is new to you. You don’t know how to react.

            “Uh…are you okay, dude?” You ask hesitantly, though, deep down you know that’s a stupid question to ask.

Anger and hurt flashes in his eyes as he continues to stare at your ring.

            “What is this?” He asks, ignoring your question.

Your brows furrow together as tiny wrinkles appear on your forehead. He sees the ring, so why’s he asking what it is?

            “Um…can’t you tell that it’s a ring?” You reply jokingly with an awkward smile.

That’s not the answer he’s looking for. He knows it’s a god damn ring. He’s wondering why this sign of total commitment is resting on your precious finger.

            “I can see that, Y/N. I’m just wondering why you’re wearing it, and why am I only seeing this now?” He asks; his tone suddenly cold and harsh.

Your smile drops, but a frown replaces it soon after. Never once, out of all your years of knowing him, has he ever used that tone with you. Hell, he has never used that type tone ever.

Taking note of his tense body, you decide to carefully pick your next set of words. You know you have fucked up. Now, you have to fix it. You can’t bear the thought of losing your closest and dearest friend.

            “Well, to answer your first question, I’m wearing it because Seonghwa gave it to me for my birthday. As for your second question, you’re only seeing this now because I didn’t want you to see it.” You answer. The guilt covers your entire body. Yeah. You’re going to lose him as a friend. All because you decided to date someone else, and it has become serious.

A deep sigh slowly leaves his nose. Hoseok clenches and unclenches his fists. He doesn’t know what hurts him the most. The day you told him that the two of you can only be friends or right now. This fucking moment where he finds out that you’re dating someone else, and it’s now serious.

He pinches the bridge of his nose as he finally releases your left hand.

            “Did my members know?” He asks; his voice practically a whisper.

            “Yes.” You reply with a hurting expression. Not because you’re personally hurt but because of Hoseok and the pain he must feel after finding out about this secret.

Hoseok’s lips tremble. His eyes start to water. Not only did you keep this a secret from him, but his members did as well. What happen to their little pact? What happen to the oath that each of them took to spare them from any potential heartache?

Gone.

Dead.

That’s what happened to that oath.

Hoseok’s feels betrayed by everyone.

            “H-Hoseok?” You stutter, tears forming in your own eyes.

Hoseok takes a deep breath and slowly releases it. His cold gaze meets yours.

            “Why?” He asks as his eyes swiftly glance at your ring.

            “Why what?” You unknowingly fiddle with your ring again.

            “Why him? Why did you have to suddenly get yourself a boyfriend? Why did you toss away my feelings, _my confession_ for some hot shot producer?!” He pauses, noticing a few side-glances from nosey bystanders, “Why wasn’t I enough for you?” He finishes. His last question punches you in the chest. Your heart shatters into a million of pieces.

You’re completely baffled by his stream of questions. You can either tell him a lie and spare his feelings or you can tell him the truth and lose your best friend.

You take a deep breath as you wipe away some of the tears that cascade down your cheeks.

            “Hoseok, you have to understand why I rejected the idea of us being together. You and the rest of BTS were just taking off, and I couldn’t—with my good conscious—accept your proposal.” You say, hoping that he’ll see reason.

Unfortunately, he doesn’t. He scoffs at your petty reasoning.

            “Y/N, you have to understand that my fans would’ve understood and accept you in my life with open arms.” He retorts. “So, don’t use my fans as a bullshit excuse.” He adds.

Complete and utter offense covers your face and fills your entire body. Your mouth becomes agape as you try to wrap your head around his harsh words.

            “Excuse me? Where on Earth did you get that silly notion of me using your fans as a bullshit excuse?!” You practically spat; anger laces your tone.

Hoseok rolls his eyes, “Uh… let me think…when you turned around and dated someone else.”

            “Your fans had nothing to do with my decision. However, it is the fact I have seen close colleagues get hurt because he or she decided to date someone who is of “senior” status. So, don’t you _dare_ throw your fandom in my face.” You glare at him. Your breathing becomes uneven. Adrenaline surges through your veins.

            “Oh, should I be thanking you for sparing me from the nonexistent hurt? Well, thanks, Y/N, for breaking my heart and stomping all over my feelings.” Hoseok smiles sarcastically. “Just admit it, you didn’t feel the same way and lied to prevent breaking my heart.” He suggests.

            “How fucking dare, you, Jung Hoseok?! How dare you have the audacity of telling me that I didn’t return your feelings?! You have no idea what I was feeling that day!” You lower your voice, “You have no idea how much it broke my heart to tell you that we shouldn’t date when in reality, I wanted nothing more to be your girlfriend.” You say softly and sadly.

Hearing your voice break cause Hoseok to soften up just a bit. Seeing the trails of tears running down your soft cheeks cause tears to fall from his own eyes.

The softness in your voice shows that you’re indeed telling the truth, and that you truly do want to be with him.

However, it’s far too late, and there’s no way that Hoseok is going to break up your relationship, so he can have you.

At the end of the day, your happiness is all that matters to him and vice versa.

            “And, I wanted nothing more to be your boyfriend. Shitty luck on our parts, huh?” He tries to crack a smile.

You sniffle, “Yeah…I wish things worked out differently, you know?”

Hoseok grabs your hand again, but this time it’s gentle. His thumb softly caresses your hand. His cold gaze warms up as does his smile.

            “Even though you’re seeing someone else, I just have to get this off my chest,” He takes a deep breath and exhales slowly, “I love you. I am head over heels in love with you and because I’m in love with you, I want nothing more than for you to be happy.” He confesses as he releases your hand for the final time.

Your heart skips a beat as this warm feeling invades your cheeks.

Just as you’re about to confess your secret love for him, a familiar voice whispers in your ear.

You nearly jump out of your seat as your heart races against your chest.

You place your right hand over your heart as you smack your annoying boyfriend with the other.

            “Seonghwa!” You shout as your heart slows down.

Seonghwa chuckles as he rubs his injured arm, “I’m sorry, baby, but I couldn’t pass the chance of being able to surprise you.”

            “You didn’t surprise me! You scared the shit out of me!” You try to scold seriously; however, with the smile slowly forming on your face, the hints of seriousness are no longer there.

            “I’m sorry, wifey.” He says, pouting cutely.

You shake your head as you grab his neck and pull him in for a kiss.

Hoseok’s jaw clenches, but he still remains smiling. Your happiness is all that matters, after all.

            “Well, since your boyfriend is here, Y/N, I’m gonna get going. I don’t have to worry about walking you to your car and fighting off any creeps that come your way.” He suddenly announces, standing up from his seat.

            “Are you sure? I’m sure Seonghwa wouldn’t mind staying a little bit longer.” You ask as you direct your attention towards your boyfriend.

Seonghwa shakes his head, “Nah, I don’t mind. Besides, I need to get to know your friends other than your members.”

You giggle, nodding your head.

Hoseok smiles remorsefully, “We can schedule a time to hang out. I actually do have to get going since I have a pack filled day tomorrow.”

You nod again, understanding the busy life of being an idol.

            “Okay, just be safe and bundle up! It’s cold outside!” You say loudly, pointing an authoritative finger at him.

Hoseok waves you off and tells you that he’s snug as bug. He flashes you one last smile before bidding you and Seonghwa farewell. The heaviness in his heart makes his footsteps feel weighed down.

            “It’s for the best.” He chants as he peers over his shoulder and sees the loving gazes you and Seonghwa are giving to one another.

            “I love you, Y/N…” Hoseok mutters sadly as he exits the establishment.

The snow falls down as his eyes look up to the sky.

Maybe one day he will find a love to call his own.

For now— he will continue doing what he does best—and that’s being the hope in everyone’s lives—especially yours.


End file.
